Sue Heck
' Sue Sue Donahue (née Heck)' (at some point Suki Heck) is the dorky, socially awkward, and late-teen middle daughter of Frankie and Mike. Although she may be socially awkward, she appears to have more success socially than her younger brother Brick. She is dorky, overemotional and wiry and usually stays positive. She seems to fail at everything she tries out for, but her optimism and determination keep her trying again and again. She wears braces on her teeth. Her first and middle names are "Sue", as it was mistakenly written down twice on her birth certificate. She is usually in a cheery mood even though she is often put down by athletic older brother, Axl Heck. A running joke throughout the series is that nobody notices her or remembers her name, except for Reverend Tim Tom, whom she greatly admires. She is a huge fan of Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, One Direction, Selena Gomez, and Wizards of Waverly Place. Her birthday is February 29th, so she only gets to celebrate her "real birthday" once every four years and therefore becomes very excited about Leap Years. When she was in eight grade she managed to get on the cross country team due to it being "no-cut." For the rest of the school year she wore her team sweatshirt everywhere, which caused her to faint in one episode because of the heat. Cross country was later cut by the school board. Upon starting high school, she was briefly a part of the cheerleading squad due to a mix up in phone calls. The Wrestlerettes are Orson High's cheerleaders for the wrestlers created by Sue Heck. The four original members are Sue Heck, devoted yet old-fashioned Catholic Ruth, tough girl Becky, and Weird Ashley the wizard wannabe. There is a fifth additional member, Brad. The Wrestlerettes competed in a cheer-off against the cheerleaders presented an amazing eccentric performance featuring the 80's song "Fame" by Irene Cara. This is where Brad shows up close to the end. They ended up winning.There are currently three other girls on the team, all of them being even more socially inept than Sue is. Her closest friend is Carly who she is mostly seen with. She is about the same on the school popularity scale, although one time Carly took off her glasses and braces and became more popular, especially with boys. Sue's other best friend and first boyfriend was gay Brad, but after she found him smoking, they broke up. Sue started to date Matt in The Map, but they broke up in The Paper Route due to him moving away. She dated Axl's friend, Darrin, but they broke up. But, they both still have some feelings for each other which was proved in Season 5. It seems that they will get back together since Darrin broke up with his girlfriend, and they both are obviously still in love with each other. Also, they kissed in the episode 'The Walk' and got back together. Sue is usually forgotten by Mike. When watching a drive-in movie, Axl claimed every parent has a favorite child; their mother, Frankie, denied it, but Mike implied it was true. Mike claimed he and Axl have a lot in common, such as football and other sports. Sue was upset. Sue took out a scrapbook and labeled it The Summer of Sue and Dad, and alerted her father about the project. Mike then started giving Axl negative attention and Sue none at all. Going to a fair, Axl had his school paper in his truck when he wrecked it and got towed. Frankie got upset and no one would listen to poor Sue. At the fair, Sue went to the lost and found for children wanting her family to wish to find her. After a while, the family came there to ask if they'd found the paper and left without Sue. At night, watching the fireworks, Axl stated he liked Mike better then Frankie. Sue got all worked up about how mom does everything for them. Younger brother, Brick Heck, later stated he liked dad better. Sue slipped out accidently she liked dad better. They all agreed to forget about it and have no favorites. Back at the house, Sue completed the scrapbook with fun pictures and Sue called it The Summer of Sue and Dad. For the longest time, Mike didn't know the potato place Sue worked at in the mall or what her JPLA meant. Mike kept trying to ask people to go with him to the basketball game and later took her out to lunch asking her what JPLA meant (it means Junior Peer Leadership Advisor) and agreed to attend one of her meetings. When everybody declined, Sue agreed to go but Mike ignored her. It then showed flashbacks of Sue asking to go places and she didn't get to. Frankie got angry that Mike wouldn't take Sue because she's a girl. Mike ended up taking Sue even when somebody else also agreed. Mike does go to a lot of Sue's sports tryouts even though she's terrible. In The Bee, Mike was proud that Brick was in a spelling bee and won in his school. Mike continued to coach him. Both Mike and Frankie have forgotten Sue's birthday and took her to Chicago the weekend which Brick's championship was taking place. Frankie promised Sue could pick the hotel, restaurants, etc. on her "birthday trip." In Season 5, they meet again while Darrin is fixing the air conditioning when Sue is taking out the trash. Darrin meets Sue over a garbage can where they meet and are still friendly. Darrin had moved on to a hairdresser with an Italian New York City accent and hairdo named Angel. Sue met Darrin and Angel in the front yard and Darrin told her that they were going to see a movie. Sue thought she was invited. Sue decided to spend a day with Angel and get her hair done. Sue asked Angel what she liked about Darrin. Angel liked his arms and face and obviously only liked him for his looks. Sue discussed this with Brad. And Brad said he supported Sue's decision but was really against breaking up with him. When he said just the two of us she thought he meant without Angel. She came to her senses and realized that it was over. Darren saved Sue in The 100th, when Sue was about to be hit by the cow float that was on fire. In Sleepless in Orson, Darrin saw Sue kissing a troubled teenage neighbor, Derrick Glossner, and it seemed that he wanted to get her back, because he was holding a teddy bear and flowers. In The Walk, several guys asked Sue to go to prom with her including Edwin (her boss), Brad Bottig, Darrin McGrew, Derrick Glossner, and Sean Donahue. Sue didn't go with Brad because she only really wants to go with Darrin. Sue called it off with the others. Once Darrin heard that Sean had been rejected because Sue had to many prom dates, Darrin left a message on Sue's phone telling her that he's not taking her to prom. Sue was very upset. Sue went to prom alone meeting up with "Weird Ashley" who Axl accidentally went to prom with twice. Darrin showed up at the prom and kissed Sue. After this, he performed a song about this called 'Magical Trash Can Kiss' in front of Sue and the other Ax-Men (Axl Heck and Sean Donahue). Trivia *Sue has a Twitter account (@SueHeckWins), an Instagram account (@sueheckwins) and a Facebook page. *Her full name is Sue Sue Heck due to an error made by her parents on her birth certificate. She almost changed her middle name to Lily once, but she changed her mind at the last minute after someone commented that "Sue Sue" was an interesting, unique name. *Sue is left-handed, yet another rare characteristic. *Sue had an overbite crossbite, which was overcorrected to an "unprecedented" overbite underbite. *She loves peach scent. *Sue believes in God. *She often fights with her brother Axl. *She created her own alter-ego - Suki, who, contrary to Sue, is right-handed and parts her hair on one side. *She called herself a Frosh when she started High School. *She almost once tattled on Axl for sneaking in after curfew, but he fessed up and she didn't, she got rewarded by Mike and punished by Frankie for this. *She got hit on by Tyler, a teen she was babysitting (BabySUEtting). *Sue has had six boyfriends thus far: Brad, Matt, Darrin, Jeremy, Tyler, and Aidan. For years, she has been romantically interested in Sean Donahue, but most people think they're like brother and sister - and that their relationship is platonic. *She once tried out for cheerleading and, to her surprise, received a phone call informing her she made the team... only to find out the next day that the phone call had been a mistake. *She had to wear headgear and, in fact, wore it to bed. *She gets along better with Brick than she does with Axl, stating that she felt the two 'have a special connection'. *She can be very naive and gullible. *She likes waffles. *She was born in a Leap Year, yet she has had two sixteenth birthdays, as her family floated her 2012 birthday (technically her 4th birthday) to 2013. *She goes to college at East Indiana State. *Her phone password is "Sue Heck Wins." *She has a crush on Sean, but she doesn't think he likes her back. *When she was little, her mom made an arrangement with the nurse's office at school so that she could call Frankie everyday at 10. She also did not participate in Brownies unless Frankie was the leader. *Sue and Sean had their first kiss at the Heck's backyard. Gallery Sue_Heck_Season_1.png Wrestlerettes.jpg Valentinesdayiv.jpg IMG_20190204_135109.jpg IMG_20190206_130213.jpg IMG_20190206_130502.jpg IMG_20190206_130554.jpg Sue_victory_dance.gif|Sue victory dance Sue_Swim_Fail.gif|Sue Swim Fail Sue_2_gif.gif|"I should get a tattoo!" Sue_Darrin_dance.gif|Sue Darrin dance Sue_amazed.gif|Sue amazed Sue_axed.gif|Sue gets Axed Sue_Axl_almost_hug.gif|Sue Axl almost hug Sue_brace_smile.gif|Sue brace smile Sue_break_dance.gif|Sue break dance Sue_wrestlerette.gif|Sue Wrestlerette Sue_sued_Axl.gif|You just got Sued! Sue_dorky_gif.gif Sue_confused.gif Sue_dorky_gif_2.gif Sue_dance_3.gif Sue_drama.gif imagesue.gif Sue_invisible.gif Sue_hoedown.gif|Sue robot dance Sue_disgust.gif Sue_twerk_gif.gif Sue_left_out.gif Sue_Sue_Sue.gif Sue_jittery_gif.gif Sue_morning.gif|Sue morning Sue_pencil.gif Tumblr_mqm0lp3BMV1s01cfbo1_500.gif|Sue trip Giphy_(2)sue.gif|Sue cheese spill 074062bcb6075ffeac0b1e1e8139fd95f29d59c46d6bc29b8f6e7f0b89553b6c.gif Tumblr_mgvwba9kqm1qhdif9o1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_o56fssSBNn1rt41g1o1_500.gif Tumblr_nv3ww1viMp1rt41g1o1_500.gif Tumblr_ohknkblSIS1rt41g1o1_500.gif Tumblr_o3a4qrtXEC1twyv03o6_400.gif Giphy_(5)sue.gif Sue_dorky_gif (1).gif Giphy_(4)sue.gif Tumblr_inline_ofdnq07ah11t5efs3_500.gif Sue_sued_Axl (1).gif Axl_Heck_Moments_Part_227_The_Middle.gif Sue_main.png imagesue123.jpg Rs_425f44e19af469c491a.jpg SueHeck78.jpg 0aa0b4fc0b33dbb5ef15cd961ae36a8f--the-middle-happy-things.jpg 125198_0126_pre.jpg Last_whiff_of_summer.jpg Vdiii.jpg 822x-sue.jpg Sue_Presentation.jpg Sue_dork.jpg Sue_dorky.jpg Sue_excited.jpg Sue_braces.jpg Sue_Strawberry.jpg Sue_Heck_Sue.jpg Sue_Heck_3.jpg Sue_headgear.jpg Sue_glitter.jpg Sue_glasses.jpg imagesue456.jpg Sue_and_Axl.jpg HFV968596.jpg Frankieandsue.jpg 17-reasons-sue-heck-is-the-best-part-of-the-middl-2-9615-1436559297-3_dblbig.jpg IMG_20190408_124937.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Heck Family Category:Wrestlerettes Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Cheerleaders